bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Beiorg Pettiera Celeste
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40907 |no = 1604 |element = Tuono |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 4 |description = In quanto terra di eterni conflitti latenti, Ishgria avrebbe potuto benissimo essere il luogo ideale per l'evoluzione di Beiorg. Non c'è dubbio che Beiorg venne fomentato da coloro che cercavano di distruggere l'armatura, coloro che volevano analizzarne la forza e coloro che semplicemente bramavano il potere per se stessi. La forza di Beiorg avrebbe potuto crescere senza limiti se fosse riuscita a sfuggire alla distruzione e avesse continuato le sue battaglie, fino a superare, infine, tutti gli altri esseri di Ishgria. |summon = SORGENTE DI POTERE SCONOSCIUTA CONFERMATA. PREDIZIONE FUNZIONALE DI RISPARMIO: ALTO LIVELLO. INIZIATIVA CONTATTO. |fusion = LIMITATORE POTENZIALE DISATTIVATO. RITIRATA: INUTILE. ELIMINARE TUTTI GLI OBBIETTIVI. |evolution = POTENZIAMENTO FUNZIONALE... INIZIO RICERCA DEL NEMICO. ELIMINAZIONE AVVERSARI AL CONTATTO! | hp_base = 6533 |atk_base = 2334 |def_base = 2609 |rec_base = 2278 | hp_lord = 8483 |atk_lord = 2927 |def_lord = 3246 |rec_lord = 2844 | hp_anima = 9600 |rec_anima = 2546 |atk_breaker = 3225 |def_breaker = 2948 |def_guardian = 3544 |atk_guardian = 2627 |hp_oracle = 8033 |rec_oracle = 3291 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Settore di Annientamento |lsdescription = +50% a tutti i parametri; riduzione danno da Scintilla; i danni subiti possono ripristinare i PS; leggera riduzione danni per 1 turno quando il danno inflitto supera una certa quantità |lseffect =* * * |lsnote = 25% reduction, 25% chance to heal 25% damage & 20% reduction after 10,000 damage |bb = Volt Prodigiosi |bbdescription = Potente combo di 12 attacchi tuono su tutti i nemici; enorme aumento ATT e DIF per 3 turni; enorme aumento DIF e REC in base ad ATT per 3 turni; i danni subiti possono aumentare leggermente i PS per 3 turni |bbnote = 170% Atk, Def, 70% Atk to Def, Rec & 20% chance to heal 20-25% damage |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Piena Espansione |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 16 attacchi tuono su tutti i nemici (usi consecutivi potenziano danno); riempie al max. propria barra BB; enorme aum. ATT e DIF x 3 turni; danni subiti possono riprist. leggermente PS x3 turni; danni subiti aumentano barra BB x 3 turni |sbbnote = 200% boost to multiplier per use up to 3x, 170% Atk, Def, 20% chance to heal 20-25% damage & fills 4-7 BC |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 540~1140 |ubb = Capolavoro |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 20 attacchi Tuono su tutti i nemici - Alta probabilità di resistenza contro 1 ATT KO - Enorme aumento ATT e DIF x 3 turni - Probabile potente Scintilla critica per 3 turni - I danni subiti ripristinano di molto i PS per 3 turni |ubbnote = 350% Atk, Def, 80% chance to survive KO attacks, 50% chance Sparks deal 120% extra damage & restores 100% damage taken |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Modalità Evoluzione Rapida |esitem = |esdescription = Aumenta ATT, DIF e REC a ogni turno (per un massimo di 5 turni); probabile resistenza a 2 attacchi KO |esnote = 10% boost each turn - 50% boost total & 40% chance to survive KO attacks |evofrom = 40906 |ccant =48 |ccbbt =12 |ccsbbt =16 |ccubbt =20 |bb1 =* * * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 25 |omniskill1_1_desc = Aumenta tutti i parametri del 40% |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Aumenta ATT, DIF e REC a ogni turno (per un massimo di 5 turni) |omniskill1_2_note = Aumento del 10% ogni turno |omniskill2_cat = Riduzione Danni |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Impedisce i danni che ignorano DIF |omniskill3_cat = Speciali |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 |omniskill3_2_sp = 30 |omniskill3_2_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento DIF in base ad ATT per 3 turni del SBB |omniskill3_2_note = Converte 70% ATT in DIF |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di notevole aumento DIF in base ad ATT per 3 turni di BB/SBB |omniskill3_3_note = Incremento del 10%. Converte 80% ATT in DIF in totale. |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = Potenzia l’effetto di enorme aumento ATT e DIF di BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = Incremento del 10%. Aumento del 180% totale |omniskill3_5_sp = 30 |omniskill3_5_desc = Potenzia l’effetto I danni subiti possono ripristinare leggermente i PS di BB/SBB e la relativa probabilità di successo |omniskill3_5_note = +10% chance & +5% effetto. 30% chance di curare il 25-30% dei danni totale |omniskill3_6_sp = 35 |omniskill3_6_desc = Aggiunge effetto probabile resistenza a 1 attacco KO a BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 10% chance di resistere a un KO |omniskill3_7_sp = 35 |omniskill3_7_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di riduzione danni da Scintilla per 1 turno a BB/SBB |omniskill3_7_note = Riduzione del 25% |notes = |addcat = Signori di Ishgria |addcatname = Beiorg Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Convert e riduzione danni Scintilla)= *25 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri del 40% *10 Sp - Aumenta ATT, DIF e REC a ogni turno (per un massimo di 5 turni) *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento DIF in base ad ATT per 3 turni del SBB *35 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di riduzione danni da Scintilla per 1 turno a BB/SBB |-| Set 2 (Alternativo)= *25 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri del 40% *10 Sp - Aumenta ATT, DIF e REC a ogni turno (per un massimo di 5 turni) *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento DIF in base ad ATT per 3 turni del SBB *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di notevole aumento DIF in base ad ATT per 3 turni di BB/SBB |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *25 Sp - Aumenta tutti i parametri del 40% *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di notevole aumento DIF in base ad ATT per 3 turni del SBB *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di notevole aumento DIF in base ad ATT per 3 turni di BB/SBB *35 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di riduzione danni da Scintilla per 1 turno a BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}